Wireless sensor technology is a rapidly expanding field in which recent research and development have been concentrated in the field of IOT (Internet of Things) devices, which are miniaturized devices incorporating computers coupled with sensors, many of them requiring complicated circuitry and battery storage. While active sensor devices using battery power are often bulky and expensive, passive sensor devices have shown promise due to their small form factor and low production costs. Passive sensor devices harvest power from electromagnetic waves transmitted by a transmitter, and use backscatter to send information back to the transmitter, thereby resulting in a battery-free operation.